Dealing with the past
by ShayFox77
Summary: This is from a woman bounty hunter's POV who meets Vash. Will there be gun-slinging? With there be death? Will there be romance? Read on>>>
1. Sad Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Vash or any characters of Trigun.  
  
Note: This is my first Trigun Fanfic, please no flames! *** **** ***** ******  
  
I wasn't having a good day. The first problem was that the ticket I had ordered to the next city had been lost. Secondly, I had just been evicted from the place I had above the barber shop. Thirdly, though I had all the money I needed, I had no plans. The bounty hunter life wasn't a good one. Being a female one only made it worse.  
  
By lunch time I decided to stop for something, hearing my stomach growl. The saloon on my right looked decent enough. I stepped inside and looked around, seeing only a few men lining the sides. Several of them gave me suspicious looks. I knew why. Not many people hid their faces and bodies under long black coats. Any one who did had something to hide.  
  
And I guess I had something to hide.  
  
I sat down at the bar and looked over a menu that hung crookedly above the back door. Finally deciding on something, I signaled the bartender over.  
  
"What will it be, sir?" He asked. I gave no reaction to his mistake. I was glad people thought I was a man. It was better that way.  
  
"Ham Sandwich and water." I said. The man wrote it down and placed it on the rack. It appeared no other customers wanted anything from the bar. I signaled the bartender again. He came up and raised his eyebrows, a silent question.  
  
"Sir, would you happen to know anything about any new bounties around here?" I asked. I saw him pick up a rag and begin to polish a glass.  
  
"There are several new ones that you can find outside the sheriff's office, just posted this morning. But there is a wild rumor going around town. Some guy last night told me he saw him with his own eyes." He said.  
  
"Saw who?" I asked, lowering my voice. The bartender bent down and whispered into my ear.  
  
"Vash, sir. Vash the Stampede." He said. I gasped.  
  
Vash wasn't only a living legend; he was a bounty hunter's fantasy. Sixty billion double dollars. A bounty worth a life. Not that I'd ever pay that price. But it was like a speck of gold in a desert. To be in a town that The Human Typhoon was in at the same time was like heaven. All that money, just think! 'I'd buy my own green house!' I thought, a smirk coming to my covered lips.  
  
The bartender backed away and brought me my food. I picked up the sandwich and took a bite. When I had finished my first half I took to the water. Thought had I known I wouldn't be swallowing a drop I wouldn't have bothered.  
  
The door opened to my right and a tall character of a man stepped inside, taking of his sun glasses.  
  
I had the glass to my lips.  
  
He walked over toward me and sat on my left.  
  
I opened my mouth to take in the liquid.  
  
The man took a glance at me.  
  
The glass in my hand shattered.  
  
"Shit." I said half-heartedly. I had smashed the glass in my hand, and several shards lay imbedded in my palm and fingers. Thanks to the sound of shattering, the whole bar was looking at me and the bloody shards on the counter. I grimaced and began to pull the thick shards out of my fingers.  
  
"Let me help you with that." The man to my left asked. I nodded and offered my sliced hand on his direction. He held my wrist with one hand and grabbed out a piece. I bit my tongue to resist letting loose a squeal. He began to turn a shade of green.  
  
"Oh, c'mon, don't tell me you're squeamish?" I said exasperatingly.  
  
"Heh heh, I'm not great with blood." He replied, pulling out another. I almost squeaked as he pulled out the last one. The bartender had already come and gathered up the bloody glass.  
  
"Thanks." I told the man. He smiled and started at me for a moment. Suddenly, seeing those eyes, I couldn't stare at him any more. I put a bill down on the counter and stood up. The tall man made a kind of 'huh?' noise and watched me walk out of the saloon. I rounded the corner and walked into a dark alley way. Leaning against the wall, I slid down until I was sitting in the dust.  
  
What was it about those eyes? The way they mirrored you? The way they were only fake eyes, covering up something burning underneath? What was it? When I look into those eyes, I see myself, curled up and crying in a dark room. Images of my past were brought to life like ghosts. And underneath those eyes, that man was so depressed, so angry, it made my tears well up. That's why I walked out.  
  
That was no normal man. And even as I walked down the small alley into who knows where, I couldn't get those eyes out of my mind. Images of him bleeding and scarred came to me from unknown sources, from places I didn't know I had. Even as footsteps and laughter came up in front of me, I was hardly fazed. I saw the men drinking and yelling, and tried to ignore the drunken men as I walked past.  
  
But none of them wanted to be ignored. A man took a swing at my head from behind. I easily ducked and caught his hand. Using what energy I had left, I twisted it behind his back and pushed him on his knees. The man yelped and crawled off.  
  
"Hey mister, if you wanna start a fight, I'll take you." Said a second man, coming from behind the first. In the silence before my reply, gunshots burst thought the air. When the men jumped and ran past me, I saw the shooter. The man from the saloon had fallowed me.  
  
"I can take care of myself!" I yelled at him, before turning on my heel. I began to walk.  
  
"Did I do some thing to offend you?" The gunman asked. I stopped.  
  
"No." I told him, turning around.  
  
"Then why the big huff and puff back in the saloon?" He asked. I looked into his eyes. His sweet smiling eyes.  
  
"Y'know, for some one so sad, you sure know how to act happy." I told him. His smile faded, leaving him with an empty face. "I've just been having a bad day. Stressful. Say, you wouldn't happen to know where I can get a map of a trail from this city to the next, would you?" I asked, trying to change the subject. He sheathed his revolver and walked up. He stood only teen feet away, far too close.  
  
"Ask a guy in the general store. They've got them." He said. I nodded.  
  
"See you around then." I told him before turning again.  
  
"Have a nice day, miss." How did he know I was a miss? 


	2. Call me Whips

Sorry for such a short chapter last time. I think this one it better. And please, only constructive criticism.  
  
** *** **** ***** ******  
  
The room was a bit bare, and a little chilly, but it would do. It was the only vacant room in the place that night anyway. I sat down my bag in the bed and looked around again. 'I need some beer. Any kind.' I thought. I walked out the door and down the steps that lead to a street exit. The streets were kind of dark, only a few lanterns could be seen up on old porches. I headed toward the general store, remembering the map as well.  
  
When I stepped inside, I grabbed a few bottles and headed up to the line at the counter. In front was a short pudgy sort of man and two women purchasing food. And boy, was it a lot of food.  
  
"Going to feed and army?" I asked. The tall one turned around and smiled.  
  
"Only a typhoon." She stated. I gave her a confused look.  
  
"Oh, it's just a guy we're bunking with. He's a real pig." She continued. The shorter one turned around and tugged on her shoulder.  
  
"Millie! We're not supposed to tell people he's in this town!" She whispered. I could tell she hadn't meant for me to hear it. The phrase 'human typhoon' came to mind.  
  
"This pig wouldn't go by the name of Vash, would he?" I asked, a hand secretly moving to my gun. The tall one began to nod, and the shorter woman shook her.  
  
"No, of course not. We don't travel with Vash the Stampede." She said.  
  
"I never said he was the Stampede." I told her. The one named Millie smiled.  
  
"What she meant was that. . ." She stopped, seeing my draw my gun. I placed it to her head.  
  
"Take me to him." I told her. They dropped the food and the man at the counter was ready to serve them.  
  
"Oh my God, it's a robbery!" He yelled, his hands shooting strait up in the air.  
  
"I'm not going to rob you old man! These two have been harboring a wanted criminal. I'm going to find him. You've heard of Vash the Stampede, haven't you?" I yelled to him. He nodded and took his hands down.  
  
"Now ladies, I would like you to take me to him." I asked calmly.  
  
"Y-yes S-sir." The short one replied. I took out a second gun and aimed it at her.  
  
"Walk." I ordered. The two began to trot out of the general store, side by side. Lucky for me, the street was empty.  
  
They led me to an alley and through a door. The hallway was dark and damp, but from the door they stopped at, singing could be heard.  
  
"He must be taking a shower." Millie told the short one. She nodded. I reached a hand to the door knob and twisted. It was unlocked. As fast as I could, I swung it open and jumped inside, closing and locking the door behind me. The girls began to pund on the door. I began to observe the first room which contained two sets of bunk beds, and a few bags. A cracked open door to my right had steam pouring out of it, and a man's voice came. It wasn't exactly a deep mean voice. I leaned against the door and whispered a prayer, my arms and guns crossed.  
  
I slammed through the door and held my guns pointing towards the voice, which abruptly stopped singing.  
  
"Come out with your hands up!" I yelled through the steam. The shower curtain in front of me opened and through the heavy mist I could see the silhouette of the man. For a moment we stood silent.  
  
"Are you Vash, the Stampede?" I asked, not knowing how to go about it.  
  
"It's one of my names, yes." He replied in a serious voice. I could still not see anything but his outline. Behind me I saw a towel. I picked it up and threw it to him.  
  
"I don't want to shoot you Mister Vash, so please come quietly out of the room and fallow me. I saw him wrap the towel around his waist and put his hands up again. I began to slowly back out of the steam into the cool room, in which the girls still pounded against the door. When I was all the way out of the room, I could see the man exiting the shadows and entering into the light.  
  
Two things struck me like bullets to the mind when I laid eyes upon him. Firstly, this man was not Vash, but the man from the bar, and his body was covered in scars.  
  
I lowered my guns.  
  
"You're not Vash the Stampede." I said plainly, putting my guns away.  
  
"And you must be a bounty hunter." He said, lowering his hands to his sides. Even with all of those scars, the man was handsome. I blushed under my face cover. Imagine walking in on his shower and making such a mistake! God, I was so embarrassed. I went to the door and unlocked it. The two girls fell into the room and quickly scrambled up.  
  
"Vash, Vash are you okay? She's not a bounty hunter it she?" The tall one asked, reaching her hand into her pocket. I saw her grasp a gun.  
  
"Watch it girl, I don't want any violence. And I thought this guy wasn't Vash?" I said. The short one turned around.  
  
"Ahem, I'm Meryl, and this Millie. And yea, this guy happens to be Vash, though hard to believe." She said, laughing nervously.  
  
"Well then, crap. I can't turn this guy in, he's a nice fellow." I mumbled more to myself then to them.  
  
Damn conscience! It's not like I expected the guy to be decent. Besides, I owe him for the alley way and the bar incident.  
  
"Well, Mr. Vash, it's a lucky thing you're so nice or you'd be at the sheriff's office by now. I'm really sorry about all of this." I said. I'm sure by now my blush was visible through my cloak. The girls nodded. Vash put on a really silly face.  
  
"Why don't you stay for a while then? These girls are driving me nuts." He said. Meryl smacked him. I laughed lightly and nodded, rubbing my eyes.  
  
******  
  
Vash turned out to be a mix between the village idiot and a selfless giver. As we struck up a game of poker, I discovered Vash had the best poker face I had ever seen. Every time I thought he must have had a royal flush, I looked into his eyes and discovered I could look past them like the other two couldn't.  
  
"Full house." I said, spreading my cards.  
  
"Beats me." Meryl and Millie said. Vash laid out his cards.  
  
"An ace high strait!? But I'm out of cookies!" Millie wined. I laughed and handed my cards to Vash, the next dealer. He didn't look at me when he took them. Millie stood up.  
  
"I'm exhausted, g'night guys! Oh and it was great to meet you Mister. . . ?" Millie asked.  
  
"Just call me Whips, okay?" I asked. She nodded and gave me one of her one of her approving smiles. Meryl stood up too.  
  
"That goes for me too. Don't you boys hurt each other, okay?" She said. They both flopped down on one of the bunk beds on the other side of the room, leaving us with a mess of cards which Vash had begun to collect. I picked up mine and the half spilt deck and handed them to Vash. He slipped them into the case and began to munch on the on sorted pot of cookies.  
  
"I think from now on I'll play with money, not cookies. Think of all the cash I would win!" He told me with a silly smile. His eyes seemed to look around the room, but not stray to mine. I was thankful.  
  
"Cookies are good enough for me." I replied, taking a bite out of Meryl's winnings. I took special care to shift the veal just the right way like I did in the bar. That way no one could see my lips.  
  
"It would be a lot easier to hear you if you took off that disguise Whips. I'm not afraid of scars." Vash said, his smile nothing more than a tiered face now. I smiled. So maybe he thought I was hiding scars underneath my cloak.  
  
I considered this for a moment. What could I have to lose by showing my face to this kind hearted man? I could think of anything, so I slipped my hat and veal off. The hair I had up in my hat tumbled to my shoulders on blonde ripples, and was sure my blush was now visible.  
  
Vash's mouth became a very comical 'o' of surprise. Probably because he thought I had something physical to hide. It was quite the contrary, really.  
  
"Oh." He said, raising his eyebrows. I laughed at his reaction.  
  
"Not every one has something physical to hide. But, your scars," I began tentatively, "what are they from?" I asked. He turned his head downward. For a moment I considered if I had wondered into private territory.  
  
"These are from different things I guess. Mostly for being getting in the way of gunshots." He replied, his head still down.  
  
"Well you shouldn't be ashamed of them then. I think you should wear them proudly, if they are from heroic acts. You must carry more emotional scars then physical ones." I told him. For another moment I wondered that perhaps I shouldn't tell him things about himself, that he didn't think I knew.  
  
"That's one way to put it." He said. I smiled, trying to think of something that would make him feel better.  
  
"I've got a pretty nasty scar." I told him. He looked up. I saw that blank face he wore when he knew he couldn't hide.  
  
"I'll show you if you promise not to be a pervert about it." I told him. He gave me a weak smile.  
  
"Promise." He told me. I stood up and took of my cloak which covered all of my feminine features. But Vash's eyes grew wide when he saw my curves, and his eyes strayed to my. . .ahem. . . breasts. I blushed a little more and moved to my skirt. It was a slinky stretchy sort of thing, but it hugged my body nicely and was comfortable. So I pulled it up to my upper thigh. On the inner left leg was a huge nasty gash with black skin stretched across it in diagonal streaks.  
  
Vash didn't even blush as he kneeled before me and put his cool hand against the scarred skin.  
  
"That does look pretty nasty." He told me. I nodded and dropped the skirt, feeling indecent suddenly. His right arm brushed against the skin before he backed away. That hand was warm.  
  
"Vash, c'mere." I told him. I sat upon the ground and he sat in front of me. I took both hand in mine and felt the difference.  
  
"Your right hand is cold and not as flexible." I told him. He pulled both of his hands way.  
  
"It's not a real arm. But you're pretty observant." He told me. I nodded, seeing his defensive look. It was not a subject to push.  
  
"It keeps me alive. I think I should be going." I told him, grabbing my cloak and hat. I stood up and looked into his eyes. They were becoming oddly familiar, like I had known them before.  
  
"Where are you going to go?" He asked. I replaced my clothes.  
  
"I have a place for tonight."  
  
"You're an enigma." He told me as I headed toward the door. I stopped.  
  
"How so?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
"You risked your life for the money of the reward, but you didn't turn me in because you thought I was nice. Secondly, just being a woman bounty hunter is a contradiction. Thirdly, you hide yourself when you have nothing to hide. Finally, you look like the whole world is just a show passing by, but then you pick out little details like this. But most of all, you won't look me in the eyes when you talk." He said, holding his arm. I was slightly shocked by the blunt statement.  
  
"I can say the same for you, Vash. You appear so happy but inside it's like you're in a deathly pain. Then you hide your scars like you have something to fear. Do know why I can't look in your eyes, Vash? Because it hurts me to see you hide all of that. It hurts to see you crying while you're smiling." I told him. Had the man had less self control, I'm sure his jaw would have dropped.  
  
"Do you think your eyes are any better?" He asked, locking his eyes with mine.  
  
I gave in and looked back into his eyes. Those eyes I had turned away from all night. Endless oceans of, what? Pain? Longing for something he can't have? No, it wasn't that.  
  
It was hunger. 


	3. Veils and Masks

**** **** ****  
*****  
  
I had gone back to my room and slept a fine amount of the morning away. But it wasn't all peaceful slumber. Dreams of the Human Typhoon haunted me. I could understand these thoughts weren't for my ears. Such as knowing about Vash's twin, and his guilt. I even felt the pain he had, which seemed to press against my chest like a dam, threatening to erupt. When I awoke from these visions that lazy afternoon, it was like they still lived on inside me. They raged wars and sank in oceans of blood. But at the very top of it all were those eyes. I saw them everywhere, thought about them non stop. It was beginning to make me edgy.  
  
I got dressed and picked up my bag, continuing on outside. The sun was worse then yesterday. I was thankful for my breathing cotton. However, when I entered another saloon that morning, the place went totally quiet. I heard some one whisper about Vash.  
  
I tried to keep my ears shut, but I heard murmurs occasionally and even as I finished my lunch. It was only when I heard the cocking of a gun behind me did I take the time to turn around. Before me stood three men, guns loaded and aiming at my head.  
  
"What's the problem boys?" I asked, already forming my own conclusions.  
  
"We're taking you under arrest, Mr. Vash." One replied shakily. I was glad for the nervous look he carried.  
  
"But I'm not any Human Typhoon, guys. You've got the wrong guy." I tried to reason. The first man shook his head.  
  
"You can't h-hide sir. We know who y-you are. N-now c-come quietly or we'll have to use f-force." He stuttered. I smiled cockily and decided to use the assumption to my benefit.  
  
"So do you think only three men could take me down? Ridiculous." I said, throwing my head back in laughter, just for extra effect. I pulled out my gun and spun the barrel, watching the men begin to cower. "So let's just drop the weapons and call it even. Unless you'd rather drop dead." I said. The pun was the perfect trick. Two of the men put down their guns. The third held still. I picked up my revolver and aimed it towards his head. It was obvious this one wasn't going to be easily convinced.  
  
I decide to send a warning shot. When my bullet cut a scratch through his shirt's shoulder, he got the idea.  
  
"So sorry sir." He said, withdrawing his weapon. I sighed and picked up my bag. With a swing, I was out of there.  
  
'Shit. Now I can't hunt here anymore. This town has got it in for me. I guess it's time to move. Just when I was getting used to it too.' I thought sadly. Turning in a circle, I began to walk back to the general store for that map.  
  
I found the place again and walked inside. But another cocking of a gun was heard. I drew my revolver and pointed it to the sound.  
  
"We don't allow bounty hunters in here!" He yelled. I growled to myself.  
  
"I just want a freaking map. Then I'm gone. Will you do at least that?" I yelled, frustrated at my situation. The man grabbed a folded piece of parchment and tossed it to me. A hand on my gun, I tossed back a five.  
  
"Now get out." He ordered. I discreetly grabbed a bottle of gin on my way out and stuffed it in a coat pocket.  
  
"I guess I'm going on foot again." I told myself as soon as I had exited. I walked past the saloon and Vash's hotel, looking for the north boundary of the city, when some one called me.  
  
"Whips!" She yelled. I turned on my heel to face the tall girl in which I had met earlier.  
  
"Hey Millie. What's up?" I asked.  
  
"Have you seen Vash? He's gone and disappeared again!" She squealed. I laughed.  
  
"I thought he would do that. But no, I haven't seen him. I'll keep an eye out though." I told her, using my best male voice. She nodded and ran off. 'What a silly girl. Reminds me of. . .' I interrupted my own thoughts. 'You promised you were never going to think about her again.' A voice told me. 'But what's so wrong with keeping her in my memory? It's what my life's work has been about. . .' I thought.  
  
My eyes wandered to the sky when I exited the town, beginning my journey north. My mouth was dry and my body began to sweat, but I was used to it. The arid planet never seemed to let me forget that the only green here were the uncommon rainbows.  
  
I sighed. When the sun was at it zenith, around one or so, I stopped near an overhanging rock to get something to eat. After a search of my pack, I found and devoured three donuts. 'Donuts must be the food of the gods! That, and ramen.' I thought after taking a swing from the gin. I had only been sitting for five minutes when I randomly searched my pack again. That morning I had indulged in my urge to buy another pack of cigarettes. As hard as I tried to quit, I just couldn't stop buying them.  
  
"Damn it." I said as I lit one, put it to my lips, and then snuffed it in the sand. I was surprised I had the nerve to pull off a con like I had in the bar, but not to stop smoking. But it was just another goal that I couldn't fallow through with. I let out a muffled sob at my defeat.  
  
"God, I miss you Jo." I breathed. "Why did you have to leave? Why did he kill you? We were perfect partners. Sai and Jo, adventurous girls on the road to destiny. You were my best friend since forever, Jo. We were supposed to do everything together. But you died without me, didn't you? Just wait for me, okay? I'll meet you soon." I whispered to the wind.  
  
The rocks on my right scuttled and I whipped out my gun, pointing it to the first moving object. But I spoke before his hands went up.  
  
"God damn it Vash, can't I be alone in the middle of nowhere!?" I yelled.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I just saw you stop and I came to talk. I had no idea you were sitting here mourning." He said, for once without that stupid smile. I hadn't dropped my gun.  
  
"Are you gonna put that thing down? Because you're not going to use it." Vash told me. I put my gun in the sling and sat down, facing away from Vash. But he came down and sat next to me anyway, leaning against the cool rock. I observed that his red cloak was halfway out of his bag and he only wore a black body-suit. He noticed me staring.  
  
"It's over a hundred degrees out here; I don't know how you stand it." He said, slipping yellow faded shades on.  
  
"I don't. I feel like I'm swimming under here." I told him. "Thank the heavens for deodorant." I told him with a chuckle. It was odd, I noticed, that when I had my mask on, he treated me like one of the guys. But with it off, he had treated me like a pretty maiden with sensitive ears. I heard him laugh at the joke.  
  
"Still haven't done away with that smile, have you? You know I don't believe it." I told him. He nodded and kept on smiling.  
  
"So your name is Sai?" He asked, dropping his smile to a small grin.  
  
"So you were there that long, where you? But yea, Sai was a nickname. Siarona is my full name." I told him.  
  
"That's a pretty name. Much better than Vash." He said.  
  
"Now that's debatable. I think Vash is a sweet name. Though it does make you sound like a Momma's boy." I said, expecting a laugh from him. Vash took his shades off and turned away, a hurt look on his face.  
  
"I'm sorry if I said something." I told him. He kept his head away. "You can look at me, you know." I said, feeling brave enough to take his face with a hand. I put a hand on his cheek and slowly pushed his head to face me. Our eyes met. My half covered eyes, and his strongly familiar ones.  
  
"What happened to you to make your eyes so sad, Vash? Where did you get those sad, familiar eyes?" I asked. He brought a gloved hand to cover my small one that held his cheek.  
  
"What about you, Sai? Who is Jo? Why do you have a death wish?" He asked. I pondered replying to the question.  
  
"Jo was my best friend. We were supposed to do everything together, but some one killed her. And they didn't have the courtesy to kill me too. But I must avenge her before I depart. I'm bound to this world right now." I told him. He nodded. But it was like when he nodded, he confirmed those were his reasons as well. I could not seem bring my eyes away from his. But self consciously I dropped my hand. I didn't even flinch when Vash took off my veil and my hat.  
  
"Then what are you hiding?" He asked. I shuttered, feeling I could not lie to him.  
  
"My life. I'm not supposed to be alive without her." I told him shakily. I knew my smooth tone was beginning to shake. My voice cracked as a tear ran down my cheek.  
  
All I did was look into those depressing eyes, feeling they were a mirror to my own. I smiled like Vash and went to my bag, pulling out a cigarette. After I lit it, I smothered it in the sand. Vash looked at me.  
  
"Jo didn't smoke. She thought it was foul."  
  
*** **** ****  
**** ****  
  
Some time after our brief conversation, Vash and I stood up and began walking. He convinced me to take off my outer cloak. Underneath I had changed into my desert traveling clothes. The sleek leather-like substance covered my whole body, leaving nothing to the imagination. But despite the appearance, the material was made from an extremely breathable substance that let me stay cool. And it was nicer without it on, I felt smaller again, like the young adult I was.  
  
When the sun began to dip lower in the sky, Vash and I stopped at another rock that provided shade and shelter from the harsh sands in the wind. Vash made a small fire, and I provided food for both of our dinners.  
  
We sat around the fire in the twilight, finishing sandwiches. I caught Vash staring at my breasts, an uncommon occurrence, and decided to try to draw away his attention.  
  
"So Vash. . . ummm. . . how old are you?" I asked.  
  
"I'm not positive, but I think some where in my early-hundreds." He replied. At first I laughed at the joke, but when he made no joking face, I questioned him.  
  
"You're not serious are you?" I asked him. He nodded and continued eating. "Well, it explains how you got all of those scars. I didn't really think you could have accumulated that many at so young. But I guess you're not human then?" I asked.  
  
"You know, most people don't take that news so well." He said.  
  
"Well I suspected it the whole time. Normal humans can't dodge bullets. Well, most humans. So it was only reasonable to think that you weren't human. It's not unheard of." I replied. He nodded. I set down the other half of my sandwich and looked up at the appearing stars.  
  
"Are you gonna eat that?" He said with his mouth half full. I shook my head and he reached over to get it.  
  
"Besides, no normal human eats that much and stays buff." I told him, realizing my complement a moment too late. Vash was already flexing his muscles. I laughed at his antics. He reminded me so much of Jo, it was amazing. I blushed and wished I had the veil to cover it. Vash settled back down. Yet he looked golden in the firelight, the only source of illumination now. He lay on his stomach, his hands holding his head up. He stared.  
  
"You know, you really are beautiful. I can't stand to see you hide it." He said. I blushed again and sat down, Indian style, across from him. The fire was beginning to turn to coals.  
  
"You know what I think you best features are, Vash?" I asked, wanting to return the complement.  
  
"What?" He asked with a silly smile, preparing to flex again.  
  
"It's your eyes, and it's your hair, but the best one is your scars." I said. His reaction was simply a confused expession.  
  
"What do you mean, my scars?" He asked, getting shyer by the moment. His mask was gone in that instant, and I was thankful.  
  
"I mean, they're beautiful. Besides that manly face you have." I said, raising my eyebrows. We both burst out in laughter, and for once, Vash was really laughing.  
  
"I gotta get some sleep from your sarcasm, or I won't be able to walk tomorrow!" He said, the laughter dying dim. Vash and I gathered up our blankets and lay down. After a few moments, I commented,  
  
"Who said I was being sarcastic?"  
  
*** ***** *****  
**** ****  
  
When I awoke to a sunny and hot desert before me, I was alone. I quickly got up and looked around. Where did he go off to? I rolled my eyes and stood up; gathering my pack and my bottle of gin, which lay only half full. But when I looked for my cloak, I couldn't find it.  
  
"Damn Vash! You think this is funny or something, huh!?" I yelled to the wind, kicking the sand. "Now I'm out here in a skin tight suit and boots! I look like a freaking hooker!" I yelled. Though my yell went unnoticed in the desert, I was sure my appearance wouldn't. So I began to walk anyway, feeling naked and seeking revenge.  
  
The sands were stronger today, and they whipped against my face. I ran a hand through my long blonde hair, feeling the sand fall out. 'If I had my hat, none of it would have gotten sandy!' I thought. I knew I should have cut my hair short before I left, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
  
I thought about those familiar eyes.  
  
In fact, I tried to visualize them so long, I didn't notice when another man came up beside me.  
  
"Geez, I didn't know hookers worked this far out." The man commented. I jumped and turned around to see another tall man with shaggy black hair and a large cross over his shoulder. Even when I suspected he was a priest, I didn't hesitate to smack him over the shoulder with my bag. He fell over backwards.  
  
"Man, you must work out, too." He said, rubbing a lump forming on his head.  
  
"Excuse me, I am not a slut, get your kicks some where else." I told him.  
  
"Oh yea? Then what are you doing in that thing out here? It looks like and outfit to me." He said, a suggestive tone in his voice. I growled under my breath.  
  
"Well if I had my real clothes I would wear them! But that slick moron thought it would be funny if he took them." I said. Then I screamed to the distance, "YOU HEAR ME VASH!? When I catch you, YOUR ASS IS MINE!"  
  
"Vash!?" The man yelled. "As in, Vash the Stampede?" He asked, a bit of sarcasm leaking in.  
  
"Yea, now that you mention it. Only thing he destroyed was my decency!" I yelled with balled up fists.  
  
"Which way did he go?" The man asked.  
  
"Beats the hell outta' me. But judging by what your packing in that 'cross' there, I wouldn't tell you any way, because you just want the bounty." I told him. I could see in the sunlight the form of a gun handle pressing against the cloth. And because it looked pretty heavy too, I was sure it wasn't wood.  
  
"How did you know that. . . Never mind. But I'm no bounty hunter. I'm a friend of his. The name is Wolfwood. Nicholas Wolfwood." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it lightly and then pulled him out of the sand.  
  
"Now if you would be so kind, which way did he go?" 


	4. Nicholas Wolfwood

*** ***** *****  
**** ****  
  
When I awoke to a sunny and hot desert before me, I was alone. I quickly got up and looked around. Where did he go off to? I rolled my eyes and stood up; gathering my pack and my bottle of gin, which lay only half full. But when I looked for my cloak, I couldn't find it.  
  
"Damn Vash! You think this is funny or something, huh!?" I yelled to the wind, kicking the sand. "Now I'm out here in a skin tight suit and boots! I look like a freaking hooker!" I yelled. Though my yell went unnoticed in the desert, I was sure my appearance wouldn't. So I began to walk anyway, feeling naked and seeking revenge.  
  
The sands were stronger today, and they whipped against my face. I ran a hand through my long blonde hair, feeling the sand fall out. 'If I had my hat, none of it would have gotten sandy!' I thought. I knew I should have cut my hair short before I left, but I couldn't bring myself to do it.  
  
I thought about those familiar eyes.  
  
In fact, I tried to visualize them so long, I didn't notice when another man came up beside me.  
  
"Geez, I didn't know hookers worked this far out." The man commented. I jumped and turned around to see another tall man with shaggy black hair and a large cross over his shoulder. Even when I suspected he was a priest, I didn't hesitate to smack him over the shoulder with my bag. He fell over backwards.  
  
"Man, you must work out, too." He said, rubbing a lump forming on his head.  
  
"Excuse me, I am not a slut, get your kicks some where else." I told him.  
  
"Oh yea? Then what are you doing in that thing out here? It looks like an outfit to me." He said, a suggestive tone in his voice. I growled under my breath.  
  
"Well if I had my real clothes I would wear them! But that slick moron thought it would be funny if he took them." I said. Then I screamed to the distance, "YOU HEAR ME VASH!? When I catch you, YOUR ASS IS MINE!"  
  
"Vash!?" The man yelled. "As in, Vash the Stampede?" He asked, a bit of sarcasm leaking in.  
  
"Yea, now that you mention it. Only thing he destroyed was my decency!" I yelled with balled up fists.  
  
"Which way did he go?" The man asked.  
  
"Beats the hell outta' me. But judging by what your packing in that 'cross' there, I wouldn't tell you any way, because you just want the bounty." I told him. I could see in the sunlight the form of a gun handle pressing against the cloth. And because it looked pretty heavy too, I was sure it wasn't wood.  
  
"How did you know. . . Never mind. But I'm no bounty hunter. I'm a friend of his. The name is Wolfwood. Nicholas Wolfwood." He said, holding out his hand for me to shake. I shook it lightly and then pulled him out of the sand.  
  
"Now if you would be so kind, which way did he go?"  
  
"I really don't know, but I think it's to Oregon City or something. Why don't we go there together, then we can split up and find him . . . then I can kill him. . ." I said with a twitch. The man looked wary of me. I turned around and began to walk. He stood up, and began to fallow.  
  
We walked in silence until noon, at which time I refused to stop for lunch. It was only a waste of time, and only making my torture longer. I knew Nicholas was staring at my butt the entire way. These underclothes were made for protection, not formal wear. I cursed at myself for not having an extra set in my pack. Then suddenly, he began to talk.  
  
"So, where are you from?" He asked. I unnoticeably jumped at the sudden sound.  
  
"A town." I replied, not giving off any more detail.  
  
"Then, what's your name?" He asked. I paused before responding.  
  
"Isabella." I replied. I was glad he was walking behind me, so he could not see my blush. What a rude lie. And normally, it was nothing to worry about.  
  
"Well, Isabella, do you have any family around here?" He asked. I shook my head.  
  
"No, they all died a long time ago." I told him. I made sure to put a calm, smooth hint in my voice. Any one who could calmly talk about the death of their family was definitely cold hearted. She would not reveal any more to the stranger than she already had.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said.  
  
"Don't be." I told him, further adding to my mental shield.  
  
"So what line of work are you in?" He asked.  
  
"Bounty hunter." I replied calmly again. Nicholas began to laugh. I rolled my eyes. "Oh, so I suppose you're just a traveling priest who gives away lots of guns, huh?" I countered. His laugh died.  
  
"Actually, I am a traveling priest." He said. I stifled a laugh as well. "Now, if you were traveling with Vash, then where you bringing him in to the sheriff?" He asked. I shook my head.  
  
"My bounty hunter days are coming to a close. I just do it for the money. I've got other dreams, you know." I told him. He picked up his pace to walk in line with me.  
  
"So what are your dreams, then?" He asked. I twitched. All of his friendly talking really wasn't necessary. It was making me sick to my stomach.  
  
"I would like to go live with an old friend of mine, after my journey is complete." I replied cryptically. He nodded.  
  
"So why are you traveling, and where is your friend?" He asked. I was close to smacking him. How dare he ask about where she was!?  
  
"I'm looking for a man. I think he knows where I am now. I'm just waiting for him to find me. And as for my friend . . . let's just say she's in better place." There I said it. I told the man I had a death wish. In a few moments he nodded solemnly.  
  
"So then, I suppose the last question is, who are you looking for?" He asked. I looked down to the sand, and stopped.  
  
~*~*~*Flash Back~*~*~*~  
  
Jo placed a finger over her lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I complied and carefully looked over the ledge. Six shadowed figures stood in the darkness, whispering. I jerked my head in the opposite direction, trying to tell her that we should leave. Jo didn't see me. She stared in curiosity down at the cloaked figures at strained to hear their voices. Then all fell silent as they stopped, and turned toward their hiding place.  
  
"Jo, lets get out of here!" I whispered. She nodded her head vigorously and we began to scramble down the rock side. Then, we started to fall, and the earth trebled. I looked behind me and saw the rocks coming down after us. A rock slide! Jo and I slipped, and began to tumble down the edge, but as my cloak got caught and I was jerked backward, she continued to tumble for a few feet. I scrambled under a nearby ledge, and tried to shield myself from the slide. Jo had managed to find a ledge herself. The rocks pummeled over top of us, and then, the rumbling was gone. The dust began to settle, as it did, I saw that man.  
  
Tall and sleek, he held a solitary black revolver to Jo's head. I lost my breath as I heard the gun blast ring through the air. Jo fell to the earth, limp and dusty. As the man walked away, he turned to look back for just a moment. It was then that I saw his eyes. His eyes, which would haunt me. And then, he laughed. He laughed a sound so cruel it shook me to my very soul. I curled up in a ball, and cried silently, until the man had disappeared.  
  
*~*~*~End Flash Back*~*~*~*  
  
"You'd regret hearing it if I told you about it." I said. That pretty much shut him up finally. I was glad he would leave me and Jo in silence. That he would leave me with what I had done. With the shame I endured. I would be far to embarrassed to tell him about what I had done. How I had been to scared to help her. So I had let her die. I had killed my best friend. I wouldn't tell him.  
  
I was left to my thoughts until sunset, when I looked out to the horizon in confusion.  
  
"We should be there by now." He said. I nodded, hoping we hadn't been walking in the wrong direction. By chance, I glanced back, and saw a glimmer there.  
  
"It's just up that way. Couldn't be more than three isles from here." I told him. So again, we walked. It there's a part of the journey through a desert that's the hardest part, it's this. When you can see the place where all of the sleep and food and water is, and yet you can't go any faster to get to it. I chewed on my lip as we got closer. I could almost make out the sign.  
  
When Nicholas and I finally made it to the edge to town, I looked around for the nearest inn, and he still fallowed behind me. After asking directions from a VERY rude man, sitting on the general store steps, I turned the corner and found a building leaking light out into the dimming streets. Hopefully, this was the only inn in the town. Vash would rent a room, right?  
  
I walked inside, attempting to sidle to the counter. But a few men who where sitting in the recreation room whistled. I sent daggers at them with my eyes until they went silent. The man at the counter just openly stared at my :ahem: chest.  
  
"Hello, I was wondering if a tall blonde man wearing a red coat checked in here last night?" I asked the man. He didn't respond for a moment, and then looked up to my face, and smiled.  
  
"Well, I can't give out that kind of information miss, but if you'd like to take a tour of the backroom, I'd be happy to tell you." He proposed. Nicholas, who was still standing behind me, smirked.  
  
"You'll tell me or else I'll take you into the backroom, just so these guys out here won't see me kick your ass." I threatened the man with my best angry face. As I suspected, he cowered.  
  
"Room 211 B, miss." He replied.  
  
"Good. Now I want a room directly across from that one." I told him, setting down the bills on the counter. He looked behind me at Nicholas, and smirked again.  
  
"You're a lucky man!" He whispered to him. He just laughed. In an instant, both perverts had big red slap marks on the side of their faces. I grabbed my key, and went to the stair well.  
  
"What a bunch of good for nothing . . . lousy lowlife . . . scum . . ." I muttered looking at the old stairs as I climbed to the second floor. Though my pace was stopped as I bumped right into a tall, blonde haired man.  
  
He made a scared and pleading expression, as he turned on his heel and bolted up the staircase.  
  
"Get back here VASH! Give me back my clothes!!!" I yelled, chasing after him.  
  
*** *** ***  
*** *** 


	5. The big picture

*** *** ***  
*** ***  
  
I had caught Vash when he attempted to lock himself inside of his room. Of course, I was a little bit too fast for him. With just the tip of my fingers, I grabbed his collar and jerked him backward to the floor. Vash squealed and struggled to get away. He probably could have too, had I not sat on his chest and proceeded to slap the crap out of him.  
  
"Of all of the- *slap* -stupid things- *slap* -for you to do, Vash- *slap* -you just had- *slap* -to steal- *slap* -my- *slap* -clothes- *slap*!" I yelled. Vash was looking only half conscious now, and I finally let him up. Though when I did, it didn't look like he had the sense to get up. So with the last bit of my anger, I pulled him inside the room, and struggled to get him up on the bed. Vash moaned and tried to focus his eyes.  
  
"That's what you get for stealing my clothes. I had to walk like a hooker through the desert just to get here. Oh yeah, by the way, there's a 'Wolfwood' guy looking for you. Now if you would be so kind, where did you stash my clothes?" I demanded. Vash blinked a few times, and the replied.  
  
"I-I traded them in for d-doughnuts." He said. I twitched.  
  
"Okay then Vash. You want to know how it feels to walk around in almost nothing? Here's your chance." I told him. Hopping up next to him in the bed, I unbuckled and un-buttoned every chain and hole in his red overcoat, and slid it off of him. He tried to protest as I stood up and put it on.  
  
"Well, it's a little big, but it will do. Now, until you get me a nice big cloak and a few good veils and a hat, you don't get your coat back." I told him, still busy with the buckles. Vash moaned again. I couldn't help but notice how skin tight that black suit thing was, but as I blushed, he looked over. I averted my eyes to the floor and then looked up when I felt the heat from my face cool.  
  
Vash sat up with a goofy smile on, and besides the red hand marks, he looked like he had been struck by cupid instead of my fingers.  
  
"W-Well, I'm kinda tiered, so I'll go to bed. See you in the morning." I told him casually as I walked out. Vash had some mixture of cute and love struck on his face. It was obvious he wasn't trying to hide it. I shut the door behind me and walked right into Nicholas.  
  
"What are you doing with Vash's coat?" He asked raising his eyebrows at me.  
  
*slap*  
  
"None of your business." I told him, unlocking the door across from Vash's. Nicholas tried to walk in.  
  
"Hey, no one said I got a room for two, pervert." I told him, slamming the door in his face.  
  
"Men!" I exclaimed.  
  
**** ****  
***  
  
Sunlight leaked through the curtains, and I rolled over on Vash's coat, enjoying how it still smelt like him. It was a mixture of some spice, a musky smell, and gunpowder. I smiled and used it like a pillow, wrapping up my body in the red leather-material. Somehow, today felt brighter. Happier, somehow. What was different? I didn't feel like thinking that early. Besides, why question something so good? 'I just with Jo where here now. . .' I thought absent mindedly.  
  
I shot out of bed. 'Jo. I've forgotten her. I've forgotten my quest, my journey. I must find the man that killed her. I will avenge her.'  
  
And the world turned dim again. The sunlight didn't seem so magical, and my mind was set strait. I would leave today, and continue the search. I would finish my destiny. I would kill Knives, and then I would die as well, and be with Jo forever.  
  
*** ***  
***  
  
The city looked so peaceful from the outside. I looked up at the buildings, for I was only just on the edge of town, preparing to leave. I looked down then and realized I was still wearing Vash's coat. I had even cut my hair short, and it was a bright blonde color. 'Now that I think about it, I and Vash look a lot alike. Short blonde hair, tall and pretty skinny. Except he's got that great noble face with sad eyes. I'm stuck with this depressed look about me, and more elegant features.  
  
I was about to turn away from the city then, and forsake the feelings I had for Vash. But when I began to move, I saw it. Nicholas was walking out of a saloon at that very moment, and only his silhouette could be seen. But it felt like a knife in my back.  
  
*~*~*Flash Back~*~*  
  
Jo placed a finger over her lips, signaling for me to be quiet. I complied and carefully looked over the ledge. Six shadowed figures stood in the darkness, whispering. I jerked my head in the opposite direction, trying to tell her that we should leave. Jo didn't see me. She stared in curiosity down at the cloaked figures at strained to hear their voices.  
  
~*~*end flash back~*~*~  
  
Nicholas turned toward me, a barely visible smile on his face. I felt the air leaving my body in a gasp.  
  
A shadowed figure. Cloaked figures. A man carrying a large canvas- covered weapon. In shadow. Shadow. . . Jo, I didn't see it earlier. But now I saw him clearly. I can see that this man was down there that day. Now that he is a shadow, I can see all of him.  
  
A muffled sob escaped me, and tears ran down my face as I collapsed to the ground. Jo! Give me strength! The man was running toward me. He was going to comfort me. Then, he leaned over me, and everything came into sharp focus as I twisted his arms behind his back, and pushed him to his knees. I had a gun to his head before he could protest.  
  
"Wolfwood! Nicholas Wolfwood, are you or are you not a member of the Gung-Ho Guns?" I shouted through my tears. He was speechless. But as was I when I looked up and discovered Vash, holding a bag of doughnuts with only his black suit on. He too, looked speechless. The bag fell to the ground, and Vash began walking toward me.  
  
"Stop right there Vash! This doesn't concern you!" I yelled out to him. Wolfwood began to struggle. I pushed my knee further into his back, and used the gun to force his head down.  
  
"Answer me, you heartless bastard!" I yelled, pulling out a blade. Wolfwood gulped.  
  
"If you dare lie, I'll gut you like an animal." I told him, shaking so severely that the trigger began to move. But before I pulled it, another shot rang through the air. And it was I who cried out with pain. Vash had shot my hand! He shot my hand! I could barely feel the deep slice that covered the backside of my palm, but I saw the crimson blood all over the ground, and Wolfwood had scattered away.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing, Whips?" Wolfwood yelled at me, rubbing his arms. Vash looked at me with a horrified look, holding his gun, ready to shoot.  
  
Another bullet flew through the air, and it was mine. Vash hadn't even seen me pull another gun. His pistol flew from his hand. This was the time to test my speed against the legendary gunfighter. It was what I had been practicing all of these years. Was I good enough to kill in front of Vash? The rage blinded me.  
  
This was a man down there at that shadow. Any one who could tolerate somebody who killed so easily. . . deserves to die. I'm sure this man has crimes to pay for. Now, I will avenge the people he has killed.  
  
"You will pay for your crimes, Gung-Ho Gun!" I shouted. Vash looked at me with utter confusion.  
  
"How do you . . . know about the Gung-Ho Guns?" Vash asked.  
  
"How could I not!" I yelled back at him. Vash moved in front of Wolfwood. I gave him the cruelest look I could muster. "Don't play stupid with me Vash! Do you know his past!? I've seen him with the leader of them all! That bastard, Knives!"  
  
When I shouted this, the world seemed to go silent to Vash. Then the most unusual thing happened. He cried. Vash started crying. Right there on the street, he fell to his knees. Wolfwood tried to pick him up, but Vash pushed him away.  
  
So I guess I did what I was best at. I ran away. Because Vash was crying. And it had finally struck me. I recalled the dreams I had the first night I met him. I learned he had a twin in those prophecies, but I had not seen his face. I realized though, that Vash's eyes looked just like his brothers'. Knives and Vash had the same face.  
  
**** ****  
****  
  
If felt like any other day. The desert was hot, and the wind was fast. But everything was blurred. The sky in my mind was thundering, and the gray was so deep it looked black. But in reality, the world looked at peace. Not a cloud in the sky. And yet, I was so unsure.  
  
'Do I really want to kill Vash's own brother?'  
  
'Does Vash even like his brother? I mean, they act so different. . .'  
  
'Is Wolfwood a good guy or a bad guy? Does he deserve death? But could I kill him in front of Vash? Would Vash let me?'  
  
But the most puzzling emotion I felt of all was something I hadn't the time to notice. It was a warm, and fuzzy. It was sweetness, and longing for something. Some one? I was longing for closeness, but not just with any one.  
  
"It's so funny, how I never used to want to be alone. And before now, I wished to be in eternal solitude. But once again, I feel the ache for companionship." I said to myself.  
  
'But could this be love? Not like the friendship love I had with Jo, but like real love? Did I even let myself fall in love?' No, this wasn't something I had decided on. I knew I had fallen in love with the Human Typhoon without even trying.  
  
I was so confused.  
  
*** ***  
***  
  
A/N: Did you like it? Is any one reading this? Are you sure you're reading this because it's possible you're dreaming. I'm sorry for the long pause in updating. Thanks to my readers, if I have any, of course. 


End file.
